Rosario Vampire Bite Ghoulish Season 2
Rosario Vampire Bite Ghoulish Season 2 is a brand new season where TJ begins his adventures with his vampire friend Moko Akashiya and their monster friends Matthew and Arielle. As they progressed into using their powers for good and saving the day, Catherine, an enchantress who’s cruelty wants to cause chaos for the monster heroes. They also have to deal with Carlene‘s bitter and sour husband Frank, a hunter and school counselor and Matthew’s troublemaking rival, Julie. Episodes In the episodes, there are some boxer shots and suggestive innuendos that are references from the original anime series. It is also contain nudity and language. 15. Employee craziness: TJ is trying to fix up a lemonade product to save the newspaper club. Then Moko encounters Catherine about the fight incident and she blames him for her husband’s injury. Meanwhile Matthew is concerned about Constance‘s crying and health issues, So he asked Narong to help him. At first Narong thought Constance took some pain killers but instead she threws them away. It is reveal that her family company for fashion and restaurants is running into bankruptcy which is why she acts angry and insane. Suddenly, Kali, a kraken lunch lady plans a vengeance on Matthew for sabotaging her squid juice. Then Matthew defeats her and gets fired for destruction and fights at school. After that, Constance drinks a medicine fluid to help her feel better. Moko was very impressed and surprise to see Matthew saving the day. 16. Love Gushers: Kuru admits to yukei that he has a sexual obsession with fruit gushers and thinking it‘s hearts. Moko and Mizo helps Narong with his magic cards but it backfires when his magic gets involved in black magic. Meanwhile Matthew has become irritated with Dalton is rubbing his panda feet and talk about his classmates greatest strength which infuriates Matthew. The boys clash with ice and lightning powers until Matthew locked him outside and threatened to call his ex-girlfriend Sheila and set up a date on the weekend. Suddenly, a gigantic sea Monster name Craig who is extremely jealous of Kuru, attacks the school and holds him hostage. Luckily Moko throws a fire bomb at it and saves the day and Craig gets punch in the face. Then, Yukei cast a spell on a red gusher and cure Kuru’s love obsession and Narong got his magic cards done. Dalton gets his phone back when he stop fighting with Matthew and gets his phone back too. Arielle checks matthew’s phone to see if he did contact with Sheila but doesn’t see any text message and punch matthew in the face for trying to call the girl who tries to kill Dalton. After getting arrested for vandalism and murder, Catherine slaps Craig in the face for messing up her plan for Fairy Tale and expected more from him which he bitterly replies for her to be smart and calls her a moron. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Arielle washes her face when suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her head and chest, meaning her inner powers are coming for her soon. She soon gets over with and takes a bath while transforming in her tail again with ice cubes. 17. Into the gingerbread house: 18. Down the chimney into cinder: 19. Better waltz down to Wonderland: 20. Winter key blade 21. Party gone wrong 22. Selfish broke manager: 23. Blossom Sand: 24. Dangerous card for you 25. Vengeance is a piece of cake: 26. Rich Candles 27. Midnight ocean 28. Side chicks TRIVIA Arielle mentions Sheila’s name in episode 16. She also mentioned about the courthouse after having an almost altercation with Sheila. Category:Shows